In the commercialization of oral care kits, the current trend is to package multiple oral care implements and or companion oral care products in thermoform packages. Often, the oral care implement and the companion oral care product that are packaged together are intended to be used together. In certain circumstances, the oral care implement and the companion oral care product may require assembly in order to provide an added oral care benefit. In order to communicate to consumers as to how to use both products, the package may include information that are printed on the package or included in an instruction slip that is included in the package. While printed information and instruction slip are helpful in relaying product information to the consumer, it would be useful and desirable to provide a package for an oral care kits that includes an oral care implement and a companion oral care product that provides visual cues to the consumers as to how both products are to be assembled together if assembly is required.